When he says he's sorry
by dance-pants
Summary: Private moment in the relationship between Gohan and Videl post Buu Saga. Read between the lines when I say 'private moment'. Not all that extreme but I tried to be descriptive just to let you know.


They'd been sparring and she had accused him of holding back too much when showing her a technique. It didn't involve flying or ki blasts so she wanted him to put some muscle behind his strikes.

"Do it like you mean it, or just forget it," She said as she easily countered him and got back into the ready position. He threw another punch and after dodging again she let out an exasperated sigh and walked toward the house.

He waited for a few moments after she had gone inside before he followed.

She had already reached the back bedroom, ripped off her training gloves and tossed them to the floor. Her shirt followed before she turned to him and stood in the doorway. He maintained a healthy distance stopped at the edge of the couch.

"Why did you do that? Why can't you train me properly? I get that you're different but you could at least put the same amount of effort into it as a trained martial artist." She huffed and crossed her arms over her sports bra clad chest.

He stood with his head bowed slightly "I'm sorry."

But looking at his face there was nothing to show how he felt about words, nothing to suggest that he did mean them.

When he didn't move or say anything else Videl grew more frustrated.

"Sorry? Don't give me that just listen to what I am saying and do it right. Do you think that you'll hurt me? I am not asking to go toe to toe with a Super Saiyan." She had started out in a rush, but her voice took on a concerned tone. She was genuinely curious as to why Gohan had pulled his punches to such a noticeable degree when he knew she could take more.

He looked up at her with a sort of helpless smile and a shrug of his shoulders then dropped his eyes back to the floor. That pissed her off so she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her just managing not to slam it. She then stomped over to the bathroom removed the rest of her clothes and got in the shower.

Normally after a long day of training the water soothed her aching muscles but the water did nothing to help with her mental fatigue. Gohan had been such a horrible sparring partner that she hadn't even pushed herself. She'd only gotten sweaty because it was so damn hot outside.

Instead of cooling her anger only continued to grow as she thought of how this was the latest in a series of unproductive training sessions. Videl prized the times she and Gohan were able to train together and with post high school life being so busy for them and they couldn't train like they use to even a year ago. She didn't want to get soft yet and so she made sure to painstakingly sort through their schedules and arranged training.

She quickly went through the motions of cleaning up and then cut the water off. She pulled on clean panties long with another oversized t-shirt and threw open the door to look for Gohan.

He was sitting on the couch and appeared to be waiting with his back straight and his hands rested on his thighs. No television, no magazine, no snack even. She walked over and stood in front of him hands on her hips- it was a stance he knew well and it usually preceded a thorough chewing out.

He kept his head down as she started in on him. It went on for about a minute before she caught on to his inattentiveness, then leaned forward and grabbed him under the chin. He was shocked to see that she had actually started tearing up.

He brought his hand up and brushed a falling tear away with his thumb. Videl jerked her face back but still held on to his; she finally got a good look in his eyes.

Gohan's face was flushed and his pupils were taking up more space than normal within his dark eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted then. The unresponsiveness, the half assed training, even his body language said it 'punish me, shame me, I am sorry.'

She closed her eyes and no more tears wanted to fall. She opened them and stared Gohan down.

"You almost made me cry" she said with a small frown her voice dropping.

"I'm sorry," he said again simply and licked his lips, a seemingly innocuous gesture but one that betrayed how excited he was becoming.

Releasing his chin she brought her hand to the back of his head and raked her nails through his hair, pulled a bit.

"You know, that tone, I just don't believe it. Maybe you should get on your knees and show me how much you want to be forgiven." She said cheekily.

All the same, Gohan slid down from the sofa and onto his knees before her.

The truth was Gohan had been purposely slacking off in training for their last few sessions with today being the culmination of his lackluster performance. All of that effort was for this moment.

He brought his arms up to hug her around the waist. He rubbed his face against her he stomach and said again, "I'm sorry" and there was an almost imperceptible push of his hips towards her.

"Sorry for what Gohan? Tell me what you did wrong." Videl said as she unhooked his arms and stepped back. She tilted his chin up so he could meet her disapproving gaze. "It doesn't mean anything if you don't know what you're apologizing for."

He hung his head and clasped his hands behind his back. When he didn't reply Videl made her next move. She took off her t-shirt and tossed it to the floor and then he sat back on the sofa behind her now only wearing panties.

Gohan's jaw clenched visibly but he made no other move toward her. She in response chose to keep sitting as though nothing were amiss and waited for him to speak.

She extended her arms overhead stretching her body making a very lovely display. She was never one to be ashamed of her body- she was a martial artist and very fit. Having a boyfriend like Gohan come apart at seeing it boosted her confidence that much more.

The confidence that he gave her was why she was able to sink into her role so well. "Gohan, if you're going to stay there then take off that hot shirt and get yourself comfortable". At "comfortable" she rubbed her hands down from her neck over her breasts lightly and down to rest on her thighs to illustrate.

Of course there was no way Gohan could be comfortable at the moment. He was already half hard. He quickly shucked his shirt and shifted his stance to try to ease some of the discomfort in his lower half.

Videl's eyes roamed over his chest. She would never get over the sight of him without clothes, at what years of dedication and necessity had turned him into. She knew that what she couldn't see was more interesting.

"Stand up," she ordered. He did and Videl had to bite her cheek from smiling too much at how worked up he'd gotten in such a short time. She repositioned herself so she was lying back on the couch propped up on her elbows in the ideal 'come and get it' position, although she had no intention of having things end quickly.

She let her foot trace a path up the inside of his leg until it rested on his groin. She kneaded her toes into the fabric there and pushed against his growing erection.

His hips pushed forward at the action and he closed his eyes. A particularly nice touch from her toes had him grabbing her at the ankle and he ground her foot against him.

With her other leg she kicked him lightly kicked his arms, and broke his grip. She'd been enjoying the sensation of him under her foot and had even wildly considered trying to make him come with her first foot-job but his impatience changed her plan.

She rested one foot on his stomach with the other propped on the couch. She slid her foot to his waist band and pushed. She wrapped her stationary leg around his thigh she pulled him the slightest bit closer to the couch. Now she was able to work her toes under his waistband and push his pants down around his thighs. With hard part of the pants done she had a much easier time of sliding down his underwear just enough to expose him to her.

Gohan, fully hard and leaking the slightest bit, was in prime form. As he wordlessly stepped out of his clothes, Videl became acutely aware of the throbbing that had started between her own legs. She pressed her foot to the junction of his leg and thigh and watched his erection twitch before she slid back so she had her head on the armrest.

"Look at that" she said with a pleased tone. "You're so worked up. Yet you haven't touched yourself at all and I haven't done anything really" she said with mock innocence.

She let her foot leave him, pleased to see him staring at her with complete attention. His hands tensed at his sides and he badly wanted to touch himself or her but he made no move to do so. He knew that if she wanted something like that she'd make it abundantly clear.

Instead she decided that she would continue on as if he wasn't even there or worse as though he couldn't answer her; as if he was watching her from outside a glass box.

"Fucking hot as hell today but if feels good in here. I took a nice cool shower too. Maybe we could have shared and saved water." Now she was just talking to talk. Keeping him on edge as was part of the game.

"You know what's good about being fresh out of a shower Gohan, putting on clean clothes. What's better still is then crawling into bed and…" She winked and stuck her tongue out and licked her fingertip. "…taking them off and getting off."

She then brought her hand down into her underwear and started to rub herself, not overdramatically but earnestly.

"I like to put on something just to take it off and get myself off."

Speaking the truth like this to him made her thighs twitch as she swiped moisture from her opening up over her clit. She then brought her other hand into play, moving her underwear aside and sliding a finger in and out of herself.

Gohan watched the slight movement of her hand between her legs, clenched his jaw and sucked in his breath. He badly wanted to see her finger making quick strokes over her clit and see her start adding fingers to the mix as she made herself wetter.

For the next several minutes she used moderate strokes on her clit, her fingers now starting to move more freely in an out of her body. She wanted to draw it out for him but it was hard not to go full out when she peered at him and saw how intently he watched her, and of course she could see how fingers were a poor substitute for his neglected erection.

As soon as she got really close she backed off and flipped over on her stomach. The rough fabric of the couch against her bare breasts made her sigh and she pushed her hips back a little so she could slide her hand back under her and continue to work.

"I really like doing it this way." She said licking her lips and then really got into it as she pushed her hips forward into the couch.

Gohan made a step toward her then but stopped when she turned to look at him over her shoulder. She pinned him there with her gaze as she paused her movements.

"Forgot you were there." She said, lying to make him feel insignificant, yet another part of the dynamic.

Getting up on all fours she reached back to pull her panties aside and give him a glimpse of what she'd done.

"Well come on then. If you're not going to say anything then put that mouth to some use." She said with a nod of her head.

He quickly knelt behind her on the couch and waited as she pressed herself over the armrest and lifted her rear higher. He took hold of her hip with one hand and held the fabric out of the way. He bent forward and gave her a slow lick.

She gasped and pushed back toward him. He repeated the gesture and on the third time she huffed in frustration and reached back for him.

"Don't tease. Do it how I like" She commanded as she reached back and yanked his hair for emphasis.

He took hold of the seam of her panties with two hands and the ripped the two ends apart easily. Then, hands on her hips he plunged his tongue inside of her.

"Fuck yes." She hissed and brought her hand down to stroke herself again. It wasn't long before she was continuously thrusting back against Gohan's face.

He let it happen and did his best contortions with his tongue to please her. He dared to sneak a hand to himself but Videl stopped him cold.

"Get me off." She growled eyes shut tight in pleasure. He hoped that a continuation of that sentence would be, 'and then you get off'. He knew the only way to find out was to give her release as quick and as hard as he could.

He pushed forward a bit, corrected the angle of her hips as he all but fucked her with his tongue. He then dug his fingers into her hip hard hoping to provide a desired effect.

He knew he got it right when he felt her stiffen against him, her fingers working lightning fast over clit. This is what she liked. When they had sex she got there quickest the times when they did it clothes on and pushed out of the way or even ripped out of the way (usually by him). She also loved when he forgot himself and grabbed her hard enough to leave a mark. She took all that he had to give and loved it.

In return she gave him this feeling of being whipped and used even though in actuality she adored him.

With a shuddering gasp she came. He could feel her, spasms against his mouth and moaned at not being able to do more in a way that would have alleviated both of their arousals.

She turned slowly to her back and he sat back on his knees. She slid off the ruined panties and placed her legs on the outside of his.

She stared at him for a few moments as her breathing finally evened out, "Do it" she ordered, her eyes going from his face to his cock.

Closing his eyes, he grabbed himself and set a fast pace. His eyes closed partially as he still needed to see her.

"Stop" she said and he did with a gasp. She counted to twenty and then gave him a nod.

He started up again and the precum that slicked his palm made vulgar sounds that only turned him on more.

"Stop" she said a second time and he did, eyes wild with need but he craved this part of the game and they both knew it.

"Go" she nodded. He started up and before she could even think about teasing him again he groaned and leaned forward. He came as far as her collarbone and she tilted her hips forward a bit pleased at the sensation.

He moved to lie on top of her and she opened her arms to accept him in a gesture that meant they were done with the game. Even though they were sandwiching his cum between their bodies they both stayed and enjoyed their come down period.

"Was that ok?" she asked. She had only been clued into this side of Gohan recently although she could see some of the signs in hindsight. He had a strong desire for submission, always sought approval but he also wanted humiliation.

Videl was slowly but surely coming into security with her actions during these times. If she ever went too far she would never forgive herself.

He pushed his face more into the crook of her neck and bit down on it slightly. Her breath caught for a moment and she knew the answer was yes.

"Thank you." He whispered and lifted his head so he could meet her eyes. She mirrored the smile he gave and leaned up to kiss him.

"You're welcome." She smirked devilishly confusing him for a moment before he felt her pinch his backside.

"Now let's get up before we get stuck or something. Another shower's in order for me and one for you too. Maybe this time I'll let you fuck me." And with that she slipped out from under him and headed for the shower.

He laughed because when Videl said "maybe" in that tone, what she really meant was "you had better". Of course he would love to obey that kind of order any day and so he got up and hurried after her.


End file.
